The Administrafive Core is responsible for the overall organizafion of the Program Project; for ensuring that recruitment milestones are met, that the studies are conducted according to the appropriate protocols, and that quality control procedures are implemented. This core is responsible for ensuring that resources are efficiently distributed among the projects and cores, and for facilitating communication among the project leaders, co-invesfigators and staff; it will also coordinate meefings with the internal and external advisory committees. The administrafive core will ensure that reports are sent to NHLBI in an appropriate and fimely manner, and will facilitate dissemination of research results.